Kowalski
It seems I forgot to carry the two.-Kowalski, Launchtime Bio Kowalski is the tallest of the penguins, as well as the smartest. Kowalski forms plans for the group and usually takes notes for Skipper. His knowledge has allowed him to take up positions where his intelligence is needed, such as being the team's medic as well as chief scientist and inventor. He has blue eyes and tends to over-analyze situations. Movies Kowalski was part of a cadre of devious penguins who had made it their goal to escape captivity in the Central Park Zoo and leave for Antarctica. Often formulating plans for the group, Kowalski was a loyal supporter of his leader, Skipper. Kowalski had escaped the zoo with the other penguins, but was promptly captured and put into a crate for transferring with his comrades. The crates were all placed on a ship bound for Africa, where all the creatures from the zoo would be kept in a wildlife preserve. While in the crate, Kowalski confessed that he could not read (he said the words on the side of the box were an "older code", in slight reference to Star Wars VI) and asked another transferee, a chimpanzee named Phil, to read the words on the crate. As soon as this was done, the four penguins headed to the ship's bridge, knocked out the crew and captain, bound them up, and Kowalski plotted the ship's course to Antarctica. They later found Antarctica too disappointing, and plotted a course for Florida. The ship ran out of fuel and they docked in Madagascar. Kowalski helped navigate the ship and later helped Gloria and Melman rescue Marty from the Fossa. Kowalski simply smiled and waved after Private asked if they should tell them the ship's out of fuel. TV Series *Gone in a Flash revealed that Kowalski has a crush on a dolphin named Doris, though according to Skipper, she just sees him as a friend. ("She just likes you, she doesn't like you like you") *Happy King Julien Day! reveals that he loves candy, possibly more so than the other penguins, as he dives into the pinata when it finally broke open to get at the candy inside. *The Hidden revealed that he has a hard time thinking on his feet. He does not "listen to his gut" because he says it is physically impossible. When most of the zoo animals get "captured" by Chameleons, Kowalski panics before pulling himself together. He finds the rest of the animals with the friendly chameleons. *In Needle Point he was the second to get his shot. After his outburst while receiving the shot, his scream caused Skipper to remark about the Veterinarian. After the fiasco with Skipper running off, the zookeeper remarks its time for the penguins' dental appointment. Kowalski panics at this and runs into the water. Private notes, however, that penguins don't have teeth. *In I Was a Penguin Zombie when they see Skipper acting crazy due to the side effects of a topical cream, Kowalski and the others believe that Skipper became a zombie. Kowalski assumes command until Skipper manages to pull himself together, but Kowalski tricks Skipper into believing him. In the end, Kowalski, Rico, and Private tries to catch him, but they end of breaking their wings too. Personality *Kowalski acts as the group strategist and gadgeteer. He is the brains of the group or best called "the Options Guy". *He always has an idea on an option whiteboard or option notepad and is seen using pencils, blue dry eraser marker, and crayons to write out plans. *He will always have an idea for Skipper when asked; even though, he is sometimes not sure if it may or may not work accordingly as he thought. *He may be the most intelligent zooster, but he still tends to over-analyze situations, and is quick to dismiss anything that has no "scientific-proof". *He is prone to babbling nonsense when hit hard, shocked, or pricked (e.g. Cat's Cradle, Miracle on Ice, and Needle Point). *He likes to use an abacus to calculate things. *He also tends to use bigger words, which not everyone can understand all the time, which causes his friends to ask him to repeat "In English." Usually, Skipper and sometimes Rico (e.g. Haunted Habitat), understands most of the words that he says and knows what he means to say. He also likes to add to his responses when asked questions "technically-speaking...." or "it's a scientific fact..." but usually after he says that, he adds simplier words, like "...maybe" or something ridiculous like "...ooh car goes faster." *He is very smart compared to the other penguins since he is able to make gadgets quickly using simple tools (e.g. Roomies) and using chemicals to make a living blob of jelly, which he names "Jiggles". *He can describe emotions in deep words, but he did admit in Monkey Love that he has trouble comprehending love and expressing his feeling to another, which Skipper knew already. Another example that shows this was in the episode All Choked Up when Skipper, Kowalski, and Private thought Rico was going to be blown up, and he states "I, also, love...you...in the same...way expressed previously....dude." Ironically, he may have trouble expressing his emotions, but in the episode Jiggles, it showed that he can care very strongly and be overprotective to another, which in that episode was Jiggles (his blob of jelly that he accidentally created). He became too protective to a point where he took Jiggles and left his friends because he mistakenly believed all who didn't like Jiggles or judged/labeled Jiggles as a monster were "Science-Haters" and did not immediately see the danger of keeping Jiggles that his friends pointed out to him. *He seems to always have time for doing other personal things, like making new inventions, mixing chemicals together, etc. *He considers Math as a universal language. Trivia *In the commentary of the movies and in A Christmas Caper, he states his name, rank and serial number as: First Lt Kowalski, Serial Number 8-6-0-niner-bravo-alpha-mega-niner. (860-NBA-MN) *Dentophobic (the fear of Dentists) -- At the end of Needle Point, it is revealed that he has an irrational fear of dentists, which is peculiar in that, as Private soon states after Kowalski runs off, penguins don't have teeth (All animals in zoos need oral checkups, though, so Kowalski's fear is somewhat rational). *He seems to be prone to nonsensical outbursts whenever either hit incredibly hard (case in point is being body slammed by the rat), shocked severely (by Officer X), or pricked (when he got his injection). *He has a "thing" for a Dolphin named Doris and keeps a picture of her. *Ironically, it is known that he can't read (Madagascar) but is shown to look at the newspaper or typing on the computer. So, it may be implied that he may be able to read to a certain point, but still not as well as the monkey, Phil. *His namesake is of Polish origins, and derivative of the word "kowal," meaning blacksmith. *He also seems to have a slight temper, but not as temperamental as Skipper. (e.g. "Otter Gone Wild", "Otter Things Have Happened", "Jiggles", "The Penguin Stays in the Picture", "It's About Time", etc...) *He is jealous that the bad guys like Dr. Blowhole get the good stuff, meaning cool inventions. Taken from IMDB Kowalski is the designated intelligence officer of the Penguin Commandos. As Skipper's second-in-command, it may be assumed that he carries the rank of Lieutenant. Kowalski is always given the most difficult and possibly dangerous tasks, such as planning the subterranean escape tunnels beneath Central Park Zoo, and while he does not always succeed (such as during the navigation of the hijacked vessel), there is no questioning his dedication to each and every mission. photos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters